


The Way You Looked At Me

by LGBTQ_Miyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTQ_Miyo/pseuds/LGBTQ_Miyo
Summary: Its been 10 years. Ginny lied to harry about loving him. Harry lied too. About being straight. Astoria lied as well, about not cheating on Draco with Blaise Zabini AND Pansy Parkinson. Harry and Draco meet at a bar one night and find comfort in each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 44





	The Way You Looked At Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here. Enjoy the spice train with these boys

"Haven't seen you in a while. What's got you here Malfoy?" Harry spoke, sitting next to his old nemesis as he ordered himself a Fire Whiskey. 

"You don't need to know Potter. What's got you here? Job getting stressful?" he smirked as the other male took a seat while the bartender worked on the drink. He couldn't help but look Harry in his face. He saw the familiarity. The pain etched into his green eyes, the tear streaks that attempted to hide with a fake smile. 

"That might be it, Malfoy. Who's t-o say it isn't? Not like you'd understand if I to-ld you t-he truth." he spoke with a tremble reaching his throat and interrupting him halfway through his words.

Draco took Harry's empty hand. "I might, Potter. Lemme guess, she lied." he spoke with a sure tone, voice barely above the tone he used to hide pain.

Harry looked right up at him, allowing Draco to see that he was right. Harry broke. "I caught her with Michael Kinley! In bed. She told me everything and that she was done with me. Its not like you'd understand anyways. Astoria loves you. And your son." He looked up at Draco before he downed his Fire Whiskey in one quick chug. They spoke before Draco came out with it on why he was drinking.

"Astoria...Blaise...Pansy..." those were the words Harry heard in his drunken state and he knew what they meant. They agreed to get drunk and just go back to the manor to hang out and shit.

They didn't leave the bar till almost 3 am when they were forced to. They started to kiss while they walked through the manor. They got to the couch and Harry pulled away for air. He took his tie off roughly, throwing it into the fire on accident. He sobered up only a small bit before Draco dragged him into a new feeling of a drunken kiss. But it didn't feel drunk. It felt sincere. Loving. Wonderful. He pulled him to his feet. "Draco, bed." he commanded the male and they apparated to the room. The sheets were a mess and they both didn't care. Draco took Harry's belt off of him and smirked as he sat on the bed. Harry sunk to his knees and looked up at Draco. 

" _Good boys do as told._ " Draco growled before he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry reached up to undo the older male's belt but was met with a small hit. "No no. Strip." he smirked, wanting to humiliate him first.

Harry gave him a pleading look before giving in and striping down to only his boxers. He was clearly turned on by being commanded. Draco pushed him on the bed before he stripped and leaned down, kissing his lips. They soon were caught up in the moment, making out turned into sex. 

"i'd never hurt you, Harry." Draco smiled down at him.

Harry nodded and kissed him slowly. "I don't care anymore. Make me feel better Draco. I need you. I want you."

Draco knew what that meant. He kissed his neck and bit into it slowly. He gave him several hickeys, enjoying Harry's whines and begging noises. He stripped their boxers and looked up at Harry. Harry smiled. "Yes, sir?"

He let out a moan and looked into his eyes. "Hands and Knees baby." he smirked as Harry did as told, revealing his ass to Draco. He pushed in two fingers, hearing Harry's surprised noises before he took them out and pushed them back in and out for him to enjoy that. "Oh fuck baby, tight as hell. Did she not satisfy you enough? We'll fix that tonight." He spoke before he pushed in another finger. They did this for about twenty minutes but it felt like seconds. When he felt Harry was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out and pushed his dick into Harry's ass. Harry let out a moan and then a smile as he looked at the sheets, noticing Draco had his hands over Harry's before his thoughts were interrupted by the thorough fucking of his ass.

It didn't take long for harry to cum onto the most expensive sheets he ever did see. Draco followed soon after and pulled out of Harry to take him to clean up. Let's just say they didn't exactly have a one-night stand.


End file.
